thunderhammer_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Book One, Scattered
Scattered Seavon starred vacantly into the distance before Blind Blizzard alighted down beside him. "Hey," she said. He snapped back to reality and looked at her. It was hard to read her expression, with the hood of her cloak covering her eyes. Her lips remained a passive thin line. "My sisters and Volcano left for Techno's building a while ago." "Then who is watching the tower?" "Brains and Brawn," she replied, distractedly telecenticly picking up bits of rubble and dropping them over the edge. "Who," Seavon asked. He had never heard of Brains and Brawn before. "A couple of mutants from my home," she replied. "Brains is extrodinarily smart, but forever focused on his work and can't lift a pound. Brawn is a superstrong mutant with a sack of rocks for brains." "Great." Blind Blizzard pulled back her hood, blinking her fadded grey blind eyes. "It's just you and me right now," she said. Saevon shifted uncomfortably. He sensed she was feeling somwhat emotional, and emotions were dangerous things for Seavon. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Seavon cut her off. "Look, I don't do talking, or emotions or relationships okay. Your my teammate and partner, nothing more." She scowled, and stood up. "Well, okay then, fellow protector Seavon," she said rather formaly. Her face bacme stony and buisness like, but he could detect a hint of bite in her voice. "I will make sure Brawn doesn't-" SHe suddenly started choking. "Gah, Ohhhh, I don't feel so, good." She began to convulse, her eyes glowing a multitude of different colors. A pink shape burst from her body, follwed immeadeatly by a blue one, then gold, grey, yellow, red, orange, and green. Then, as if struggling out, a purple shape bursts from her chest. They solidified. "Oh, great," Seavon said. "Emotoselves." Emotoselves were personafacations of Blizzard's personality. They berfly regarded him, they flew of in al diretions. The original fell to the ground and groaned. Seavon rolled her onto her back and discovered that her eys were now pure white, devoid of pupils or irises. Picking up her limp form, he teleported to the living room of the tower. he found a small stickfigure of a teenager sitting on the couch, papers covered in technobable strewn across the floor, and more being made as he furiously wrote. "Are you that Brains mutant," Seavon asked. He looked up, nodded, and continued to write. "Well, I kind of have a problem here." "Oh yes, yes, I know, Diamond's emotoselves have scattered to the wind, and the original is an empty husk, Brains said without looking up. "How did you-" "Pure logic," Brains said. A rather large fifteen year old boy lumbered in, holding a glassles vanity mirror in one hand and a ziploc baggie full of broken glass in the other. "Er, Mike," he said in a voice that even sounded unintellegent, "I broke the scarey blind lady's mirror." Brains sighed. "Mel, why were you even in her room?" "Cleaning." Brains slapped a hand to his face. "B-Brawn, why did you, how did you . . . Oh, why to yo have to be so stupid?" Saevon coughed. "Um, hello, problem here." "Oh, yes, sheesh, you lower life forms, always in such a rush." "Did you just call me a-" Seavon started to say, But Brains had gotten up and walked over to the computer. "First, you need to find all the emotoselves. I belive one is here now." A puff of purple mist appeared in the room and became a version of Diamond with purple hair, uniform and cloak. She could also apparently see, as her eyes were bright purple as well, and immeadeatly fell apon Saevon. "Hello," she said, immeadeatly turning to the half Deamon. "My name is Diamond, well, that's diamod, I'm part of Diamond, I am her affection, call me Affection." She said all that in under a minuet without taking a breath. Laing the original Blind Blizzard on the couch, he looked at Affection nervously. The scar on her face was deeper than the original's and she looked somewhat depressed despite her wide smile. She blushed suddenly, and looked away, and began to twirl a strand of her odd purple hair. "I have reasearched emotoselves," Brains said. "Affection only pays attention to anyone the original has romantic feelings for." It felt like a cold pike had been driven through his chest. Affection only pays attention to whomever Diamond had romantic feelings for? And she was only paying attention to him. Ohhhhhh, no. Suddenly, another one apeared. He'd already met this one. Timidness, the weepy, apolgetic, fearful version of Blind Blizzard. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just got so scared. Amd, a-and everyone ran. And I-I tried o get the oters to come back too, but Intelect wanted to go to the library, and Bravery wanted to find a villan to beat up, and Rage yelled at me, I'm really really sorry, I want to go back into Diamond's skull, please, I-" Affection clapped a hand over her mouth. "Um, Timid, your embarassing us inf front of Seavon." Seavon turned back to Brains, who was carfyly coaching Brawn on how to operate the computer. "Where I come from, emotions are dicouraged, so I have no idea what to do with thoes to, particularly the purple one. So, you have any idea where the others are?" "Well, her cloaks aresily trackable by ther magic signature. And since each one is diffrent-No you great lummox, the blue button, nnot the red one, do you want to blow us all to peices- I can tell you which ones are where. Happiness is circaling the building, and Greed and Passivness are trying to get in." Saevon went to the door and opened it to find Diamonds blue and orange at the door. The orange one had a wild look in her eyes. "Hey, let me in, I need to get to my room, thats my stuff, mine mine mine mine mine mine, not yours. Then she regarded him, and rouned on the blue one. "He's mine too, don't even think of taking him!" Passivness mearly shrugged and said, "Meh." They walked in, and Saevon generated a black energy cag around them, trapping all Blind Blizzards. Greed screemed, and began to wildly try to get out. This is why I don't do emotion, Saevon though to himself, if she wasn't so intent on getting out, she would remember that she could esily get out by turning tinto mist. A few hours later, all Diamonds were in the cage. "You took long enough," Brains said. "Well, Bavery has a wicked left hook, and Rage nealy beheaded me," Seavon replied. "Well, I found a reunification spell," Brains said. "Here," He handed Seavon a slip of paper. Seavon began to chant, and the inside of the cage began to glow, leaving all the Diamond's out of sight. Seavon stopped chanting, and the glow fadded. The cage fadded away, and, laying unconcious on the couch, was one Diamond. She stirred, and as she got up, her hair, wings, cloak and uniform becabe dark black. Seavon blinked. Brains and Brawn had aparently their services were no longer needed, as they had compleatly dissapeared. DIamond got up. She frowned, her hood still covering her eyes. "Why do I smell . . . black?" Saevon explained her change in appearnce. She got to her feet. "Well, glad I'm in one peice again. Hey, you wanna go get some pizza? And possibly catch a movie?" Seavon was confused. She was acting . . . well, not like Blind Blizzard usualy did, and grumpy and angry. She pulled back her hood and blinked. Her eyes were no longer white, or faded grey, but now a emerald green flecked with gold. "Woa, cool, I can see." Seavon expected her to make a big deal out of this, but she mearly shrugged and said, "It will make the movie more enjoyable, and with that, she walked out the door.